Fjord
Fjord was a male IceWing who fought for Princess Blaze under the command of Queen Glacier during the war. However, he was captured and became a prisoner of war under Queen Scarlet when the SkyWings and MudWings were fighting against the IceWings. In The Dragonet Prophecy, he was pitted against Clay in the SkyWing Arena, the day before Queen Scarlet's hatching day. Fjord appeared to be intent on surviving in addition to being a good fighter, as before the match against Clay, he had killed four other prisoners in arena matches. He was about to kill Clay, when Glory spat venom at him, and the venom killed him, entering his bloodstream through a cut on his neck and his eye, which was the first thing to disintegrate. Later, in The Hidden Kingdom, when Glory disguises herself as an IceWing, she uses Fjord as a model. Appearance Fjord was described with pale-blue scales "the color of the sky filled snow" and silvery, strangely tough wings . His eyes were a slightly deeper, darker blue , and he had a blue forked tongue like all IceWings. Fjord was only a head taller than Clay but looked scarier and older, as he had many scars on his head and neck from previous battles in the SkyWing Arena. Biography The Dragonet Prophecy '' Clay first tried to reason with Fjord when they were thrown into the arena together, which agitated the IceWing. The IceWing was very content on winning this match, because that would mean he would be set free. Clay then reluctantly fought him, surprising him with SkyWing tactics he had learned from Kestrel under the mountain. Starflight tried to tell Clay about the IceWing's freezing frostbreath by pointing to his mouth and jumping around. Clay only got the message just in time right before Fjord exhaled the frostbreath and barely hit Clay's wing - he said: "Fjord was definitely doing something with his mouth - and it wasn't smiling". Clay then spurted fire in Fjord's face, causing him to shriek in agony. After Clay rolled under him and slashed his belly, Fjord yelled at him that he didn't fight like a MudWing. Clay briefly wondered whether Kestrel would say he fought like a SkyWing. Eventually, Fjord pinned Clay to the ground and was about to kill him when Tsunami flung herself off of her spire, causing a diversion (dragging off many prisoners) and distracting Fjord momentarily. The act could have killed Tsunami and many prisoners. Most of the dragons in the arena were either flying towards her or staring in her direction. Distracted by the diversion, there was enough time for Glory to spray venom into the IceWing's already-scratched-and-scarred neck, face, and eye, which led to his extremely painful death since RainWing venom kills a dragon faster if it lands in eyes or enters his bloodstream. Also because of the distraction, Clay was the only one who saw Glory's venom, so all the SkyWings, MudWings, and SandWings watching thought that Clay had killed Fjord instead. [[The Hidden Kingdom|''The Hidden Kingdom]] When Glory was disguised as an IceWing to get into Blaze's Fortress, she somewhat modeled Fjord, the prisoner she secretly killed in the arena who was pitted against Clay. Clay winced when he saw the IceWing disguise, and Glory guessed Clay knew who she based her colors on. When Glory taught Jambu how to change into an IceWing disguise, she has him imitate her imitating Fjord before she had him alter it. Jambu was very impressed with the pretty IceWing scales. ''The Dark Secret'' When Mastermind showed Starflight his RainWing venom studies, Starflight thought back to the dragons he's seen it kill, Crocodile and Fjord. Quotes "Are you trying to get us both killed? ... Shut up and let me kill you." -To Clay in the SkyWing arena. "What's wrong with you? ... That's not how MudWings fight! I was trained in your techniques!" ''-To Clay in the SkyWing arena. ''"Time to die." ''-To Clay when he pins him. ''"Time to die, MudWing!" -To Clay in The Dragonet Prophecy Graphic Novel. "Eh?" -When he gets sprayed by Glory's venom in The Dragonet Prophecy Graphic Novel. "EEEYYYYAAAHHH!!! HELP ME! MAKE IT STOPPPPP!" ''-When Fjord gets melted by Glory's venom in The Dragonet Prophecy Graphic Novel. Trivia *The word 'fjord' originates from the Old Norse language meaning "a narrow inlet of the ocean" * A fjord is a long, narrow, deep inlet of the sea between high cliffs, as in Norway and Iceland, typically formed by submergence of a glaciated valley. *Glory based her IceWing disguise in ''The Hidden Kingdom off of Fjord. *Fjord is pronounced "fee-yord" or "fee-ode". *Fjord is the first dragon shown to die by RainWing venom (the second was Crocodile), and they both died of Glory's doing. *Fjord was the second dragon to die in the SkyWing arena (in the first arc), the first being Horizon. *Fjord is the second IceWing to be introduced in the series, the first being Hvitur. *Both Fjord's and Hvitur's names have Scandinavian origins. Also, both were first shown and also killed in The Dragonet Prophecy.''' *Fjord won four arena battles with only a minor injury, suggesting he was a skilled fighter. *Fjord stated to Clay in the arena that he was trained to fight MudWing techniques, implying that Fjord mostly did combat in MudWing territory. **This also implies how unskilled he was in escaping the prison. **Fjord also is surprised when Clay fights with other techniques, being taught to do so by Kestrel. *In the graphic novel of The Dragonet Prophecy, when Fjord is hollering after he gets sprayed with Glory's venom, it looks as if his tongue isn't forked. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold FjordTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Horizord_copy.png|Horizon and Fjord by H-awky FjordbyHeron.png|Reference by Heron the MudWing Screen_Shot_2015-02-23_at_5.32.39_PM.png|Fjord by QueenClam IceWing - Fjord.png|Fjord by HappyFalconQueen WIN_20161018_12_05_56_Pro.jpg|Time to Die by Shimmer the RainWing|link=http://shimmerrainwing.deviantart.com/art/Time-to-die-640832536 ce4de2f07ceeb33cc8fdea6a5f2fb29f.jpg|Fjord and Clay by Desertnettle fjord_by_gdtrekkie-dckdus2.png|Fjord by QueenClam fjord_reference__free__read_desc___by_henki_boi_dcvc6ci.png|Fjord by Henki Naeroyfjord.jpg|a real fjord References de:Fjord fr:Fjord le prisonnier pl:Fiord ru:Фьорд Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:DP Characters Category:Mentioned in HK Category:Mentioned in DS Category:Minor Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists